rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Presents: The Michael J. Squirrel Story 2
Michael and Bobby took a trip to the United Kingdom and find the lost diamond with a help from Karen’s great-cousin. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, since the prequel of the story was been telling by Karen and Penny, the immortal witches have cousins like Rocky and Bullwinkle does and their names are “Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin” as they were immortal just like Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying and Friends, Mistura Hawazaki has a great-cousin named Megumi Hawazaki, Dodureiyo Shinzo has a great-great-cousin named Danieru Shinzo-Inoue and dose Karen ever tell Rocky and Bullwinkle that her uncle, John has a cousin and she looks resembles to his older niece. Huaxing and Shanying told Rocky and Bullwinkle the story that it’s all started when Michael is trained to help Bobby to saw a mystery when they hear the mail came to them and it’s said “Dear Michael and Bobby, we need you Detective guys to come to the United Kingdom immediately, join or visiting with us at the office of our instastigation. Signed “FBI Agent Annick Sympathy.” so Michael and Bobby started to pack their bags to meets Karen's great cousin in the United Kingdom. 10 hour later when the plane landed, they finally meet a beautiful FBI Agent Annick Sympathy and she told them that “the Lost Diamond of Delfrenadilium” has been stolen by some crooks and they all don’t know who they are Sidney Empathy and her minions, Sven Olaf Aeken and E. S. J. Marian Saltiless so Michael, Bobby and Annick can follow the trays immediately. As Michael, Bobby and Annick made their way to the museum and realize that the diamond is missing and they didn't releases that those crooks has stolen it yester night, but suddenly Huaxing's cousin, Shanying's cousin and Ka-Lun's great-cousin, Zhang-Ye-Qi, Zhen-Kuai-Lin and An-Nike Tongqing whose are watching them as they are very nice to them and they also see the two spies, Jasper and Tanya whose escaped from prison and they plan to get rid of Michael and Bobby so they are trying to set trap for them but they and Annick pass it. Jasper and Tanya have an idea for getting rid of Michael and Bobby so they use the new weapon to made a trapping net to capture Michael, Bobby and Annick but Zhang-Ye-Qi, Zhen-Kuai-Lin and An-Nike trick them with their magic and they are doing to bewitching the pranks on them. Later the gang has made their way to the castle in Hungaria to meet King Gabor V and he can help them to enter the castle and then they are visiting all and everything inside the castle's hall. Michael, Bobby and Annick know the laws about the castle, they and the witches and warlock cousins are looking for the lost treasure at the castle's sanctuary as they are going to finding for it. When they did to got the Lost Diamond of Delfrenadilium but it was not a real diamond but a diamond's replacement was a fake diamond so they must do their mission to find it before the crooks classes will take over the whole world so they went inside the manor and see a bunch of servants came to see what’s going on? Micheal, Bobby and Annick didn't release that the crook gang has stolen the Diamond of Delfrenadilium so they must do their detective skills while the witches and wizard cousins incanting the spell of a divination or illusion to view the crooks just like a crystal ball to see a mysterious person and Joan's great-cousin, Joella Empathy who was doing a trick for the tracks until Sidney and her three allies show up and they are going to looking for the heroes tracks as they are going to find them. Meanwhile, in the immortal witches monastery, Zhang-Ye-Qi, Zhen-Kuai-Lin and An-Nike are doing their magic tricks to made a crystal ball until suddenly they hear a glowing magic light and it’s a viewing like a vision or a reflection and it’s called “The Crystal-Vision of Xuan-Yi” so they are watching the heroes whose follows the villains to the temple and ruins their plans to taking over the diamond so they must find it before they’ve got the powers of it. Meanwhile the heroes meets thier agents friends Mr. Fox, Mr. Racoon, Mr. Rabbit and Miss Skunk in the wooden house. They were so exciting since Michael's mother died in Australia and Bullwinkle's father's brother died in the same country as she is so nice with her son in the past but the agents heard suddenly like the young and the immortal witch like the moose and squirrel witches and wizards as they can help them to get the diamond back so they must do their magical powers to do the teleportation spell and then they did a trick for their magic and incantations to find their friends. Later in the lost city of Atlantis, the gang have to save the diamond from the criminals as they see them who plans to take over the world using the power of the diamond, until the Atlantean merfolks, creatures and peoples came and they came to save it and the world's most famous treasure so Michael, Bobby, Annick and the animal agents can rescue it before those criminals will take over the world. But they finally stopped the baddies from taking over the world as they tied them up and then they free the gang and then they Category:Movies Category:Animated films